Compared with Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, an Organic Light-Emitting-Diode (OLED) display device doesn't require a backlight module but is manufactured by utilizing extremely thin light-emitting structure and glass substrate. Generally, the light-emitting structure of the OLED includes a light-emitting material layer, an electron transport layer and a hole transport layer; wherein the electron transport layer and the hole transport layer are disposed at an upper side and a lower side of the light-emitting material layer, respectively; the light-emitting structure will emit light when there is electrical current passing through the light-emitting material layer. The OLED display device omits the backlight module and hence can be made lighter and thinner with broader viewing angle and it can save energy significantly. Therefore, the OLED display device is increasingly widespread in the field of display.
At the same time, with development of photovoltaic technology, solar cell has been world-widely approved in terms of its application and development for advantages that it is not restricted to resource condition, no environment pollution, capable of emitting light even with a weak light source, and that it has excellent light transmittance, long duration for power generation, short industry chain, low cost, fast recycle and is less-influenced by temperature change with wide application ranges.